


[Podfic] Rhinofishes

by elemenoh_p



Series: Rambling Wrecks: The Podfics [1]
Category: Glee, Rambling Wrecks
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemenoh_p/pseuds/elemenoh_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave could use a friend. Casey could be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rhinofishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/gifts), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Super-Sleuth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261256) by [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal). 



This fic is Part 1 of the Rambling Wrecks series that spun off from the [Story of Three Boys](../series/8386). It is a bonus fic from SotB Season 3, Episode 8, _Super-Sleuth_.

 

[Rhinofishes on the SotB Livejournal Community](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/19760.html). 

[Rambling Wrecks Series Masterpost.](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/99406.html) 

Patch and Rav's [Blanket Permission Statement](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/141620.html). 

 

 **Length:** 07:05

 

 **Download:** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zuo597ehjw1ijwx/RW%201%20rhinofishes.mp3) (6.47 MB)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback = welcome.


End file.
